Stuck with you
by Misty-Nala
Summary: A collection of drabbles about my two favourite characters, Hughes and Edward, with parental tone. Third one: Beyond the Door, Hughes pays a visit during intense research about Marco's notes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a collection of the Hughes/Ed parental one-shots. So far, I have completed three but there is sure to be more. **

**This first one was written for FMA Fanfiction contest. The theme was Pumpkin and this was the best I could managa. It got many positive comments and I consider it one of the best pieces I have written. I am not one to write humor since it is such a difficult art and I usually just follow the safe road. **

...

**Night Trouble**

**...  
**

"Hughes, let's go pumpkin hunting."

Hughes forced himself from his comfortable pillows to a sitting position and shot a bewildered glance at the intruder. Never would the youngest State Alchemist in the history says those words unless-

"Is he sleepwalking again?" Gracia yawned with a hand over her mouth and hair as a mess. Edward had stayed over-night many times before and the night strolls were almost like a routine.

"There's a big pumpkin that is about to eat us."

Despite his tired state, Hughes snorted and walked to the dazed boy.

"So, tonight it's carnivore vegetables. Where do you pick these stories from?"

There was no answer and no reaction when the man waved his hand in front of the boy's eyes.

"I'll escort him to his bed."

Gracia laid her head back down onto the pillows and Hughes began to walk the half-asleep boy back to his room, a hand on the pajama clad back. There was no problem getting the child under the covers and after a minute of caressing the hair, the golden eyes closed and the half-metal body relaxed.

Yet, as Hughes got up and even made sure to make no noise, Edward spoke up.

"It's going to eat me."

The words were slurred and the man was sure the boy was done sleep talking for the night.

"You better eat it first then," he gave his final advice.

At the morning, Edward woke up with feathers in his mouth and his pillow gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This little piece was written for FMA Fanfiction Contest on Livejournal. The prompt was number 90: Turn a cliche on its head. I chose the cliche that everyone seems to accept and support Mustang's relationship with an underaged boy.

And again, sorry for the long wait. Want to know what makes this even more sad; I have had this piece written for half a year. That's right, I have just been too lazy to put it here.

Thank you for all of your comments, and I hope to hear more of you guys! Fanfiction hasn't been my main priority for some time, due to personal problems, but I'm hoping it's going to change soon

...

...

...

...

Seeing a familiar figure approach, Mustang lifted his gaze from his glass and gave his friend a questioning expression.

"What is it, Maes? You know I am not in a habit of-"

"Tell me it isn't true," the older man sat into the high bar stool next to his friend. There was a look of mixed anger and disbelief on his face.

Mustang felt his blood run cold and by the change in his pupils, Hughes knew the worst had become reality.

"He is a child!"

"This is not your problem, Maes," the younger man lowered his head both in shame and pity for his friend. Gazing down at the orange drink, he thought about the past few weeks and felt somewhat happy that hiding had ended. He had dread for this conversation, however.

Hughes felt his temper rise and it took his everything to keep his voice even.

"Roy, you are my best friend and I promised to support you in anything you need to become a Fuhrer. This isn't good for anyone!"

"We care for each other, Maes."

"It's okay to care; never stop caring!" The man assured his friend. "Yet, this has gone too far. Edward is already dreaming about a life with you."

"This is all about Edward, isn't it? You wouldn't come here if it weren't that boy I was dating."

Shocked by the twisted confession, the man protected his duty as a father.

"You know Edward is like my own son and I am going to do anything in order to protect him."

"Making us to break up is only going to make him worse," Mustang sipped his drink, his ignorance irritating the older man.

"Roy, you are fifteen years apart!" Hughes was intent on making his friend understand and stop the madness. "Edward is a minor- a child!"

"He gave up his childhood when entering the military."

"Don't give me that shit," Hughes whispered with venom in his voice."You know just as well as I do that the boy has needed looking after ever since he first came to Central. Remember the sick days and holidays he has spent in my home? If you had ever bothered to pay a visit, you would have seen him act like a boy his age should. You have always raised him in hierarchy over everyone. Edward may be a talented and extra-ordinary kid but he is still only fifteen years old!"

"There is something special in him, Maes, I can't describe it. All the women I have dated; they are nothing when compared to him."

After those sweet words, there was a silence which neither dared to break.

"This is going to hurt both of you," Maes shook his head slowly. "Edward isn't ready for the kind of relationship you want and need."

"He is a mature soul. All the hardships have toughened him up; he is already an adult."

"Not physically," Hughes shook his head. "Roy, it's alright for you to like Edward; pretty much everyone likes him. Yet, I want you to start thinking with your head instead of that lower part of yours."

Mustang stared at his drink, anticipating Maes had yet more to say and soon the older man continued his persuasion talk.

"I am trying to protect you both. Edward is still going through puberty and it's normal for him to have feelings for the same sex and, believe me, I have no problem with it. You know as well as everyone he might well end up being completely straight and that's when you will be hurt and abandoned. The only thing I want is for you two to be hurt as little as possible."

"But the future is not today. We care for each other and have no limitations."

"Really? " The yellow-green eyed man snorted silently. "What about your post? I'm sure the higher-ups wouldn't be pleased when hearing you have interfered with a child."

"Stop referring to Edward as a child! Besides, where would they hear about this? We have met in the sly."

On the look on his friends face, Mustang's heart beat faster.  
"You wouldn't."

"If you won't stop this, your career will be over," Hughes whispered, his eyes darker than ever before. "I am your friend, Roy, but above, all I am a father and the best of my children is the closest thing to my heart."

"Edward isn't your child! He would manage well without you fussing around him. You are making things more complicated-"

As If by an instinct, Hughes stood up from his chair and punched the younger man into the face, sending him down to the floor. Numerous pairs of eyes stared at the couple; the taller breathing in rage, the knuckles of his clenched fists turning white, the smaller looking somewhat frightened and nursing his injury.

As the bartender told them to settle their disagreements outside, Hughes said his final piece of advice:

"You come to my place tonight and tell Edward it's over. After that, if I ever see you with him, or hear something inappropriate has happened between the two of you, I'm calling the police."

...

...

...

...

That night Hughes slowly opened the door to Edward's room and finally took a proper look on the sad scenery. Books had been thrown onto the floor and clothes were scattered all around the place.

"It's for his best," Gracia had agreed on the decision.

Walking closer to the unmoving figure on the bed, Hughes crouched and spotted a trail of dried tears on the sleeping child's cheeks. As gently as possible, he drew a duvet on his boy and made sure the position was comfortable to sleep in. Edward made no sound during the process but kept breathing through his partly open mouth.

The man couldn't help wondering what the boy was dreaming about. He hoped Edward was only resting after an emotionally distressing day but there was a tiny assumption in the back of his head that the past events had already made a lasting effect.

"I did it for you, kiddo," Hughes caressed the golden hair, whispering the words. "Someday you will understand."

Hughes knew he never would.

...

...

...

A/N: Comments will be awarded with birthday cake!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was written for FMA FIC CONTEST and the prompt was Library. Guess what? This won! Yes, the tied third place and did it feel awesome. I also got a beautiful banner, my first one ever. It's on my LiveJournal:

http : / / misty-nala. livejournal. com/

I hope the link works. If it doesn't, just search for misty_nala, that's my name there.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

Recipes for pudding, meat balls and vegetable stew. At the last title, Edward's stomach let out a noise and the boy shook his head. He was too busy to eat.

Alphonse glanced at his brother but he dared not say a word. It was their fourth day in the library. For four days Edward had not been feeding his body properly and the boy understood why; this was their first real lead in ages. Both of them were anxious and excited but whereas Alphonse could physically work around the clock, Edward was still flesh and bone and his body would soon give up albeit his mind was determined.

A knock interrupted the boys' work.

"Hello there, any progress?" Hughes waved as he entered the study hall, carrying a plastic bag.

"Not too much," Edward relaxed in his chair, a rare gesture, and Hughes was one of the few Military People to witness it. "Marco really wants this secret to stay hidden."

"Really important things usually take time," the man said wisely as he sat on a chair beside Edward and offered the boy a container. "Here's my part of the deal."

The blond boy opened the lid and the aroma of warm chicken-noodle soup filled his nostrils and his stomach growled like a wolf howling a war call.

"But," the boy started protesting. "You already gave us those guards so we could continue working here. Remember, I gave you Sheska!"

Hughes nodded, and dug a napkin and a spoon from the bag. "Well, she is more help than I thought. Giving you a few men for a girl of her caliber doesn't seem like an equivalent exchange to me. "

The boy didn't need more convincing. A second later, he was slurping the soup, not minding about the man or his brother who were watching him with amusement. As his brain and organs got the nutrition they needed, his mind started to clear out but his thoughts turned more complex than before.

Hughes was glancing at the notes on table when the boy spoke up.

"It feels strange. We're this close to our goal yet the wall in front of it is bigger than ever before."

Edward had drawn his knees against his chest, with the container in his hand. Hughes eyed the boy with worry; the golden eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his whole appearance hinted an upcoming breakdown.

"I try to convince myself 'you're smart, you'll figure it out' but what if I won't? What if this is too much for me? I thought this was going to be like every other alchemic problem I've come across but this is way different. What if I am too stupid to-"

The boy couldn't finish his sentence.

"Brother," Al whispered as Edward set his meal down with a shaky hand and a single tear slid down his pale cheek.

"Edward," Hughes forced the boy to face him by taking his face between his hands. "You're an incredible kid and I don't doubt for a second you couldn't get over this."

He wiped the tear trail from the boy's face with his thumb and gave a dry smile.

"I've said this before and I'm going to say it again: you're being too strict with yourself."

"It's not about that!" The boy snapped, startling the man. His face was red and warm and more tears came out. Edward wiped them away quickly but his swollen eyes refused to stay dry. Hughes, somewhat familiar with Edward's train of thoughts, knew that the boy's upset was not only because of the stress.

"Edward," The man said the boy's name with a strict tone, catching the younger one's attention. Hughes rarely used the boy's full name but when he did, it meant business. "I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?" Alphonse asked, testing the atmosphere. Edward stayed quiet for a moment, shoulders heaving with silent, tearless sobs until he spoke with broken voice.

"Marco quit his research. He refused to tell us anything. This Philosopher's Stone has to be something horrible. Do we need to do even more sin just to return things the way they were? What more do we need to sacrifice? And if we manage to find the stone, will both of us survive?"

"Edward, that's completely understandable. Future and changes, they scare everyone! You're in a very fragile age and dealing with problems like these," the man shook his head." I don't envy you the slightest."

The boy let out a strangled laugh and quickly wiped his face with a grin he intended to be cheerful.

"This is so pathetic! I'm supposed to be bouncing up the walls but here I am, crying like a little baby."

"Crying is okay," Hughes assured the boy, wiping the long bangs from the boy's eyes. "Hey, even I cry sometimes. It's just a way to cope with the world. You shouldn't be ashamed of feeling humane emotions, Ed."

Edward blew his nose into the napkin and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"I'm so embarrassed."

The man shook his head, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Don't be, I didn't mind it at all. You feel better now and that's all that matters."

Half an hour later Edward had finished his meal and was once again in high spirits and ready to work again. Hughes apologized he had to leave but his break was over.

"What?" Edward exclaimed. "You wasted your lunch break on us?"

"Better than some stuffy cafeteria," the man waved his hand lazily. "Remember boys, you're not alone. Whenever you need help, just give me a call and I'll be there."

With that, the man left.

Edward began studying again. He knew there were going to be major changes once they figured the code out but he hoped one thing would stay the same: he hoped Hughes would always be there.


End file.
